


Petty Human & Angry Vampire

by MarkieWay



Series: MarksonAUVerse [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jackson holds grudges that’s a fact, M/M, Mark is a vampire because of his teeth, Mentioned Choi Youngjae, Mentioned Im Jaebum | JB, Mentioned Kim Yugyeom, Mentioned Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Mentioned Park Jinyoung (GOT7), hinted Bottom Jackson Wang, hinted Top Mark Tuan, human!Jackson, i call this fluff because it’s not angst, markson, offensive to vampires probably, vampire!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: Jackson gets mad at his vampire boyfriend and makes Italian for dinner.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: MarksonAUVerse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650907
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Petty Human & Angry Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> I think the idea of Mark as a vampire is valid because the dude hasn’t actually aged since debut and oh my goodness his teeth.

Having a vampire as a boyfriend was hard work. Jackson knew that all too well. They never needed to sleep, for one, which frustrated the young man as he was in constant need of eight regular resting hours a night in order to function properly. The same could not be said for his boyfriend, Mark, who spent his nights doing all sorts of things to entertain himself. Mark, who could play games all night while Jackson was sleeping, decided to go gaming all day too. The younger man could never get his boyfriend’s attention now.

Not only that but because of the vampire’s new sun protection ring, Mark could spend his days going out to water parks, skydiving and all sorts of thrilling adventures while his boyfriend was working at the studio. The older man went with his protégés, Yugyeom and Bambam, while Jackson was stuck with witnessing the couple moments between his coworkers, Jinyoung and Jaebeom. The human silently cursed that ring, it being both a blessing and a curse, for becoming a nuisance in their relationship.

He’d imagined going on nice, adventurous dates with his boyfriend ever since the vampire got his ring but such a thing had yet to occur. Jackson dreamt of going out on picnics under the sun, going to the beach and all that with his lover but the other had been busy doing whatnot with other people. The Hong Kong native could admit that, yes, he was jealous but Mark was definitely in the wrong. A relationship obviously involved spending time together and they were barely doing that these days. Maybe it was because Mark had eternity ahead of him but he needed to be reminded that Jackson was human.

Frustrated with his boyfriend not spending any time with him, Jackson set out to make dinner. Despite being undead for a century, Mark’s appetite was very large, especially now that he’d stopped feeding on actual humans. The American loved his boyfriend’s cooking, it reminded him of his family and his life before, he had told Jackson once.

Jackson was upset and angry at the older for making him feel this way, for not spending enough time with him. He had a plan to get revenge, as one may put it, and teach his boyfriend a lesson. Putting his culinary skills to use, he got to work. The Chinese male was going to use something his boyfriend loved against him.

“Hey baby, sorry I’m back late.” Mark gave an apologetic smile, “I lost track of time playing with Youngjae and Coco.” Jackson smiled at the mention of Youngjae, their fellow vampire neighbour, and his lifelong puppy companion, Coco, momentarily forgetting his anger.

“What’s for dinner?” Mark asked, putting his shoes and coat away.

Sitting at the head of the table with his elbows on it, arms up and chin rested on his hands, Jackson smiled innocently, “Italian.”

Sniffing the air slightly, Mark drew his fangs and hissed, backing away, at the scent of garlic. “Why would you do this to me?” The vampire questioned in bewilderment. He snarled at the ghastly smell, unable to do anything about it.

Jackson shrugged before digging in to enjoy the food. He ate slowly, eyeing Mark every now and then, voicing how delicious the meal was. Everything had garlic in it, even the bread. Growling in frustration, Mark couldn’t understand why he would be treated this way. The Hong Kong native took his time removing the intrusive scent of garlic which acted as a barrier for them as he washed the dishes by hand. He slightly enjoyed all of it.

At the speed of light, Mark shifted to him, moving them from the sink to the couch. Jackson was pinned down, trapped by the figure on top of him. “Why would you do this to me?” Mark’s eyes darkened, his voice deep and echoing.

Lowering his eyes, Jackson explained the situation. How he felt wronged, how he felt the distance between them widening and how he had to do something about it so he created an actual, physical barrier to show the other what it was like. With sympathy in his eyes, Mark let go of the grip he had on the other’s wrist, shifting their positions so Jackson was placed on his lap instead. Hugging the younger, Mark gave sincere apologies to his boyfriend, promising to make up for all the time they missed together and peppered little kisses on his face.

Wrapping his arms around the vampire, Jackson leaned into the other, leaning in for a soft peck. He hoped his boyfriend would keep to his promises or else, well, he might just up the stakes. The vampire’s eyes darkened as he pulled the younger’s body flush against his and deepened the kiss. Digging his fingers into the younger’s waist, he began to explore the other’s mouth. Mark dominated the kiss, as he always did, kissing so passionately that he could swallow the other entirely.

His vampire boyfriend was starving, Jackson could tell. After all, it was a side effect of reducing daily blood intake. Feeling guilty, Jackson popped up, pulling away from the kiss with a slight regret. Running towards the microwave, he opened it to reveal the black bean noodles he’d reserved for his boyfriend and ran back with chopsticks in his hands. Presenting the meal to the vampire, Jackson smiled shyly, “I didn’t want you to still be hungry.”

Thankful for the gesture, Mark kissed the other passionately before manoeuvring the bowl of noodles while the younger remained on his lap. They laughed as Mark fed them both between kisses so that the vampire would be able to taste the food he loved and the one he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment on what you think!


End file.
